bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Barodius' Return
is the sixth BakuAges series season. This story was 1 year after the defeat of the Distortion Champions, and in case of Barodius and his family escaping from the prison to invade the world again, maybe only the Battle Brawlers (except Alice Gehabich who is not the Battle Brawler anymore, and also she was member of the Baku-Warriors) brawl against them trying to save this world, beyond Ren and Linehalt are two anti-heroes, they team up with Battle Brawlers. Plot Characters Heroes Battle Brawlers * Dan Kuso ** Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) * Runo Misaki ** Haos Blade Tigrerra (Guardian Bakugan) * Marucho Marukura ** Aquos Preyas (Guardian Bakugan) * Julie Makimoto ** Subterra Hammer Gorem (Guardian Bakugan) * Shun Kazami ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) * Ren Krawler ** Darkus Forbidden Linehalt (Guardian Bakugan) Heroes' Allies Special Brawlers * Mikoto Misaki - She is daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki, she is 15 years old girl. ** Ventus Perfect Wind Wavern (Guardian Bakugan) * Flor Krawler - He is son of Ren Krawler and Floria, and he is grandson of Nurzak, he is presumably 17 years old boy. ** Subterra Drill Bit Sabator (Guardian Bakugan) * Mason Marukura - He is son of Marucho Marukura, he is 14 years old boy. ** Aquos Hiphop Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) Castle Knights * Captain Elright - The actual commander of the Castle Knights of Neathia. ** Haos Ruby Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) * Linus Claude - Captain Elright's friend, he is the member of the Castle Knights. ** Pyrus Rubanoid (Guardian Bakugan) Villains Gundalian New Royal Family (Actual Doom Beings) * Barodius ** Darkus Razen Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) * Melodha ** Aquos Silent Macubass (Guardian Bakugan) * Barodius Jr. ** Pyrus Phantom Fireya (Guardian Bakugan) * Aishian ** Aquos/Ventus Hybrid Icy Tayghen (Guardian Bakugan) * Daraziaran ** Haos/Subterra Hybrid Darcy Rabeeder (Guardian Bakugan) * Zotoumian ** Darkus/Pyrus Hybrid Stormy Centorrior (Guardian Bakugan) Episodes # Barodius and His Family Escape From the Prison (Take place from the season 5, Gundalian Royal Family escape from this prison due to the distortion caused by the Eight Distortion World Champions) # Gundalians Invade the Earth # Light Take Place # Drago in Fire # Battle Brawlers VS New Royal Family, the Decisive Battle # Special Brawlers and Castle Knights Fighting # It's Time To Finish the Fight Against Gundalians # Special Brawlers VS Hybrid Gate-Keep Girls (Aishian, Daraziaran and Zotoumian are defeated by the Special Brawlers, three of the female Gundalians are arrested by Gundalian and Neathian forces under the command of Captain Elright, Part One) # Shun VS Barodius Jr. (Barodius Jr. is defeated by Shun Kazami, he is arrested by Gundalian and Neathian forces under the command of Captain Elright, Part Two) # Runo VS Melodha (Melodha is defeated by Runo Misaki, she is arrested by Gundalian and Neathian forces under the command of Captain Elright, Part Three) # Dan VS Barodius (Barodius is defeated by Dan Kuso, he is arrested by Gundalian and Neathian forces under the command of Captain Elright, Part Four) # Final Episode: The Happy Final, the Worlds Are Safe (Barodius and his family are finally imprisoned again, but with very protection against the distortion caused by the Distortion Champions, now Dan Kuso and his friends begin to the work of Bakugan Battle Network in the new way) Trivia * In the Barodius' Return, Barodius and his family escape from the prison due to the distortion caused by the Eight Distortion World Champions. ** In the end, Barodius and his family are arrested again, but arrested forever. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series